The Feud
Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 75 Tough Guy. *Ability to kill a level 70 Bandit champion |items= *Shantay pass *Desert disguise and Standard Desert Travelling Gear *At least 1,000 coins (ring of charos is helpful for carpet rides) *A bucket (there are two bucket spawns in Ali the Camel Man's shop) *Some Gloves Recommended Items: *Lots of Waterskins, as you will be in the desert during a major part of the quest *Equipment to kill two champions. If the fights are worrisome, bring some food and/or a few prayer potions and/or a ring of life *Note that the general store in Pollnivneach and Ali Morrisane's store at the quest start sells most of the items needed. |kills=Bandit champion (Level 70), Tough guy (Level 75). }} Getting Started Talk to Ali Morrisane in the Al-Kharid Bazaar - look for the quest sign. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali', who lives in a small town south-east of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Buy the Kharidian headpiece and fake beard and use them on each other to get a Desert disguise. In Pollnivneach Stock up on Waterskins and head to the little village of Pollnivneach. You can either walk, travel by magic carpet by talking to the rug merchant just east of the Shantay Pass or teleport directly to Pollnivneach using a slayer ring. Head to the south-east corner of the village and head into the bar. Buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, then talk to Drunken Ali. He wants beer, in return for information. After giving him the three beers, he will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew was involved with the Menaphites and Bandit gangs. Head west of the bar and talk to any Menaphite Thug. When you ask them a few questions, you realise that the gangs are feuding with each other over a stolen camel. The Menaphites will tell you that the only way of ending the feud is if the Bandits give them back the camel, and vice versa, when talking to the Bandits. (Note: the bandits you need to talk to are just east of the teleportation in pollniveach.) Don't try to go to the Bandit camp because none of those bandits will talk to you. The 'Feud' Go to the Discount Camel store, which is located north-west of the bar. Ask Ali the Camel Man for two camels. Offer him nothing initially, raise it to 200, and then finally offer 500 coins. You will receive two Camel Receipts. Give the reciepts to each gang, one to any Bandit in the north part of town and the other to any Menaphite Thug. Now you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator, who can be found around the large Menaphite purple-gold tent in the south west, and ask him whether you can join his gang. Ali wants to test you and check whether you are trustworthy enough or not. The Pockets You've joined the Menaphites, and now you first task is to pickpocket 3 villagers. The 3 villagers have to be looted in three different ways: #Easy, normal pickpocket. #On pickpocketing the villager again, you WILL fail, so go back to Ali the Operator for advice. Ali will tell you about the distraction tactic. Now, go and talk to the street urchin near the fountain in the centre of town. and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. #Now, head over to Ali the Operator once again, and he will give you an oak blackjack for the final villager. Go back into town, knock out a villager, loot them, and head back to Ali. (You must wield the blackjack, or else it won't work) Note: When trying to knock out a villager, if it says that someone may see you, just lure them away from a crowded area, or find a villager in an empty area. The Jewels Now Ali wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their villa. He will give you the keys to the front door of the villa. Now, put on your desert disguise (if you do not have the materials, the market seller in the northern part of the town sells them) and your gloves. Hide behind the huge cactus outside the mayor's villa by clicking on it. After spying around the house, you see that the villa is empty and it is safe to go in. Use your key on the door to get inside. Climb the stairs and search the bed and you will find a flattened note. Read the note and you will see the word "Fibonacci" scrawled on it. Then, search the landscape picture hanging beside the bed and you discover the safe. You must click 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, on the dial, which is the famous Fibonacci sequence. The dial is set to 0. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you can take the jewels. The Traitor Give the jewels to Ali and he gives you your final task: find the traitor in the Menaphites. Talk to any Menaphite gang member and they will say that "It must be Traitorous Ali". Go back to Ali and he will tell you to finish off the traitor. Go back to the bar and speak with the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go north-west of the Kebab shop, upon the hill to Ali the Hag. She can make a poison for you, if you can get her some snake venom and camel dung. *Go around the back of the pub and put some coins in the snake charmer's money pot (you will only give him one coin). Ask the snake charmer if you could have a go at playing the snake charm. He will hand you a snake charm and a snake basket. Go near the Menaphites tent and use the charm on a desert snake and it will come up inside the snake basket in your inventory; if it does not, keep trying and you will eventually get it. The basket will then turn into a "full snake basket". *Now go to the Kebab seller and buy his "special sauce" off him. Take this sauce to the camel shop, in the little fenced area with the camels, and use it on the food trough. After a while, some brown dung appears on the floor - use a bucket on it to get Ugthanki dung. Note: You might get green dung, which is not the type you want. The dung colour that appears is totally random, so keep trying. Go back and give the snake basket and the Ugthanki dung to Ali the Hag, and she'll exchange it for a bottle of poison. Go to the pub once more and use the poison with the beer on the table, and go back to Ali the Operator. Banishing the Thugs Now that you have completed Ali's three tasks, he trusts you and tells you to talk to his leader (who magically appears outside the tent). After talking to the Menaphite Leader, you decide to kill him as he is a follower of Amascut who is just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 tough guy arrives to fight you. You can safespot the tough guy from the camel pen. Swiftly kill him in the name of "Icthy-aly-rin" and he will drop a Willow-blackjack. Seeing this, the Menaphite Leader will run away, vowing to come back for revenge. Talk to a villager and instead of being happy about the resolved feud, they are angry with you for upsetting the balance of power and that you need to deal with the Bandit Leader too. He can be found just east of the northern magic carpet. Talk to the Bandit leader and you will tell him to the leave town, "or else". The Bandit leader tries to argue, saying that the villagers will never acknowledge your acts, but you are adamant about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight, so he summons his level 70 Bandit champion. He's not too hard, but can occasionally hit a 110, so food is useful. Once defeated, the Bandit Champion will drop a Willow Blackjack or an Adamant Scimitar. When you are done, talk to any villager again. The bandit leader was right, they are still ungrateful! Go talk to Ali the Mayor, who is a little more respectful. He will tell you about the whereabouts of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now go back to Ali Morrisane, he will tell you that the whole quest was just a ploy to get some money, and that his nephew may or may not actually exist. He will then give you your reward. Reward *1 quest point *Blackjack *15,000 experience *Desert disguise *500 coins *The Ability to do another part of Rogue Trader *An Adamant scimitar, when picked up from the Bandit champion. Required for completing Completion of The Feud is required for the following: *Buyers and Cellars/A Guild of Our OwnYou do only need to learn how to use blackjacks *Dealing with Scabaras *My Arm's Big Adventure Trivia *If you talk to the mayor immediately after robbing his house, he will talk about how he is watching out for burglaries that have been going on in the town, and will inform you that even his own house was robbed. *When talking to the barman about Traitorous Ali, he will mention that he went to the restroom and that he might take a while since nobody had ever seen a toilet in RuneScape. *When your player talks to Ali the Hag, at one point she states that "No, you can't call me Al" which is a reference to the lyrics of "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon. *Ali Morrisane says his nephew's name is "Baba." This may be a reference to Ali Baba and The Forty Thieves. Further evidence indicates this as an NPC mentions seeing 40 other characters with Ali. *When you click "pick-up Dung" your player says a wide variety of other things he/she would rather do than pick up dung, including wrestling a black dragon bare-handed. *If you speak with the barman after the quest and tell him that Traitorous Ali's drink was poisoned, he'll offer you a beer on the house. *The Fibbonaci sequence is also used to unlock a safe in the American novel The Da Vinci Code. *The keys received in the game are referred to as multiple keys and when you hover over them they are "keys", but yet the picture is of one key. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So despite the failure of my original task, Ali Morrisane was very happy about his nephew's fortunes." *This quest contains many missing commas, question marks, and apostrophes in the player's and NPC's dialogue. See also *My Arm's Big Adventure *Rogue Trader activity fi:The Feud Feud Category:Desert quests Category:Pollnivneach Category:The Feud Category:Wikia Game Guides quests